Comedy
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: A star wars tribute the the great Bill Cosby this isn't a master piece but i mean well in giving credit in my unsuccful career to be famous to this great comedians


1987 Eastern Conference Finals

Jedi Temple Normal POV

September 20th 1984 7:53 AM

As the Jedi Council sat down and discussed the issues of the day and battleground plans for the clone wars today was a slow day only 3 members of the council show'd up for the meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

Mace: we cannot risk losing the Naboo system to the separatist we need there system.

Obi-Wan: I agree the attempt of kidnapping the chancellor seemed as a pansy scheme it seems the separatist are trying to make a bigger move I think we need to send a blockade to watch over the Naboo.

Yoda: help them only if sure plan is of the separatist.

Obi-Wan: well when I was undercover I saw that the case was rigged by dooku with a recorder systems I don't know what he had in mine but like I said my estimate is...

(just then 5 younglings from ages of around of 6-10 barged in the council room carrying small tv set, a couple bags of chips, soda's some also holding bean-bag chairs.

they sat on the floor and set they're bean-bag chairs on the floor open the bag of chips and cracked open they're soda's plugged in and turned on the TV set had all there eyes fully focused on the Television.

Kenobi: excuse me what are you doing?

Younglings#5 Boy: there's a preview for the new star wars tv show coming on in a while we need somewhere to watch it.

Mace: (scoffs) you know how much I hate star wars especially saying how more powerful the dark side is its just propaganda.

Youngling#2 boy: but we won in the end huh...huh.

Yoda: (sigh) time for this we do not ignore them we should only 20 minutes you have to preview to can have.

One of the younglings whispered to another Youngling.

Youngling#6 girl: why does he talk like that?

Youngling #9 girl: case he had a stroke 20 years ago.

On Separatist Cruiser Ship Normal POV.

Count Dooku was on his Cruiser with dozens of Starfighters and Droids blasters and plans for the Separatist that If falls into the hands of the Republic it would possibly end the war...

So what is our Sith Lord doing now?

Watching the Bill Cosby Himself comedy album...no really that's what he's doing and he's laughing his ass off.

"When you go to the dentist they tell you not to poke your teeth with any sharp metal object...then you sit in they're chair..(audience laughs)

-Bill Cosby

Republic Cruiser Ashoka Tano

POV.

I got up around 9 AM to catch my Master and me and a few Clone Troopers to the planet of Naboo to investigate the Separatist what they left on they're attempt on kidnapping the Chancellor.

It is now around 8 PM we landed and I went up to the palace to see Padme and tell her about any evidence we found we looked everywhere that Obi-Wan said for us to investigate the entire city where the festival took place.

Master Kenobi said that he will be Meeting us on Naboo to help us with the investigation but he needs to tie up a few more loose ends before he comes here...wonder what that means but I digress.

I walked into the palace to see Padme I went through security really easily surprisingly they were all busy being huddled up around a TV watching something.

I opened the door and I saw Padme watching TV as well she was laughing while Anakin looked like he struggled to understand the show it seemed that Padme fully got the show.

Theo: so maybe instead of being disappointed in me you can be love me for who i am because I'm you'r son.

(Audience Applauded)

Cliff: Theo...That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! No wonder you get D's in everything now your afraid to try cause your brains gonna explode and it's gonna ooze outta you'r ear now you are going to try you'r hardest in school I am your father I brought you in this world I can take you out!

Well that's nice of him...

A/N: cut cut all wrong this tribute was all wrong.

Ashoka: well I don't see why we need a Bill Cosby tribute.

Me: well I don't see why I need to talk to you since I'm just in all reality typing what you say to me even though I'm really sitting down in my grandparents living room watching Monday Night Football.

Ashoka: what?

Me: Cincinnati Bengals At Baltimore Ravens!

Obi-Wan: okay okay listen now just explain what your trying to do here?

Me: well I'm trying to do like a Bill Cosby tribute to his comedic stances like how he never did a dirty joke not that I got a problem with dirty jokes it's just he never did one and he still was so funny and made a career out of being a family man and a all ages comedian.

Obi-Wan: okay so I don't think this does a good job in describing it.

Me: I KNOW! Damn it it's hard writing this it's a pain to write this junk not that I think it's a junk work it's just hard to write a tribute for a man for star wars.

Obi-Wan: then pick another TV show.

Me: this is good this is the best I can muster up sorry.

A/N first let me explain as you know my stories are mostly comedies and while I'm not always clean I always try to point out the obvious in the most comedic way possible like Bill Cosby did.

I try to model some of my jokes and try to have the same charisma as a Gilbert Godfrey, Jerry Seinfeld, Bill Cosby, Eddie Murphy, Richard Pryor And Dave Chapelle while I'm not always funny and I don't compare myself to this great comedians I do look up to them for comic relief and to inspire me to make people laugh while I bomb 95% of the time I do try with an effort to be funny.

Case and point.

Okay as for my other story My Edits 2 I will be working in chapter 4 soon promise just thought I pay homage to Bill Cosby first why? Well he's one of the greatest comedians of all-time but really underrated like back in 2004 Comedy Central made a Top 100 list of comedians and Bill was not on it at all not even 100 which brings to my mind why is he being snubbed all of a sudden he's a funny guy who chances are really funny comedians today like a Daniel Tosh, Jon Stewart, Jimmy Fallon and Dane Cook probably grew up watching and had a little influence in they're careers I'm not saying they stole jokes from him or that they were his main inspiration but I think that all these comedians that I just said have nothing but great things to say about Bill Cosby and respect his comedic views.

Hope you all enjoyed oh and I forgot Chris Rocks and Redd Foxx is pretty funny too.

And if anyone has any ideas for the story my edits please tell me in a PM or a review.


End file.
